


Jokers Wild

by Javachik



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn, Porn With Plot, Rick Rolling as a plot device, Some Plot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javachik/pseuds/Javachik
Summary: When Rick-Rolling one's co-workers turns out better than Matt expects.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rick-Rolling IS a plot device and this work is what happens when I kept running across it on Tumblr.
> 
> No, I don't own these characters or anything to do with them or the show.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are all mine so if you see any please let me know. 
> 
> Text messages use their initials

Kelly’s staring at Matt from the safety of his recliner, mostly hidden behind of all things, a newspaper and he’s really trying to not be obvious about it but he’s pretty sure with how Shay’s looking at him that she knows, he’s just grateful she’s keeping her opinions silent and only side eyeing him for now.

Flipping the paper back up, Kelly lets himself sink deeper into the chair and groans to himself because while it’s been years now he’s still not over his infatuation with Matt. He thinks back to when he first met Matt at the academy all those years ago, how Matt was this quiet, loyal, hardworking unfairly pretty guy, but now? The years have only added to his attractiveness. 

Hearing Matt's chuckle, Kelly tips the paper down again to see what’s going on. Matt’s leaning on the doorway; hands shoved in his pockets as he listens to the others laugh at something Otis is showing them on his phone when suddenly it starts blaring “never gonna give you up” and the room breaks out in roars of laughter as Otis howls in frustration “Nooooo! How did I get Rick-Rolled!!!”

Kelly can’t help laughing at their antics because even with the whole house working on it, not one person has been successful in figuring out who’s been pranking all the members of 51. 

Catching sudden movement out of the corner of his eye Kelly’s surprised to see Matt suddenly ducking his head, hiding a mischievous grin just before disappearing into the hallway. 

Matts reaction strikes Kelly as odd and he’s still trying to puzzle it out when he glances over at Shay who’s been watching him when it hits him. Dammit, it’s Casey, he’s the prankster. But as quickly as he thinks it doubt creeps in because it’s Casey and he wouldn’t do something like that…. would he? 

But the more that Kelly thinks about it the more it fits… that little shit Kelly thinks to himself. Shay’s been watching him the entire time so her eyebrows rise in question at his expression. Grinning widely at her, he rocks his head towards the doorway that Matt disappeared through in silent communication before he silently mouth’s “Casey” at her.

Her gaze snaps over to the now empty spot and her eyes widen incredulously before returning to look at Kelly who’s now wearing a mischievous look. Wide-eyed she silently mouths back “No way” and he only grins wider, before turning smug as he gets up and making his way in the direction that Matt’s disappeared to. 

Kelly figures the most obvious place to look for the man is in his office, so that’s where Kelly heads first so when he peers around the door frame he finds Matt sitting at his desk making a surprisingly good attempt a being busy.

Sauntering inside, Kelly pulls the door closed behind him and lowering the shades before dropping down onto Matts cot and sprawling out where he smirk's widely at Matt. “Wow” he says. 

“Wow what? Sev?” Matt asks, tilting his head in question as he leans back in his chair nonchalantly. He's rolling the pen he’s holding around between his fingers as he watches Kelly make himself comfortable on his bed.

Kelly’s wiggles around on the cot trying to get more comfortable as he props his hands behind his head, the movement causing the hoodie he’s wearing to creep up, exposing the swatch of skin just above his belt buckle.

He watches Matt’s gaze intently follows his movements. How Matt's eyes skim down him before landing on the strip of exposed skin before snapping away, an interesting pink tinge blossoming on his cheeks as he drags his gaze away, clearing his throat before gracing Kelly with his favorite lopsided grin.

Watching Matt’s reaction causes Kelly to momentarily lose his train of thought because huh, maybe it’s’ not just him after all and a flash of self-satisfaction runs through him. 

With this new information Kelly decides that the game is on “oh…. I’m thinking that I might have just discovered who our prankster is and I gotta say, I’m honestly surprised but damn if I’m not very much impressed” Kelly says, watching Matt closely and admittedly, if Kelly didn’t know Matt as well as he did he might have been fooled by his feigning of innocence when he only answers Kelly with “Do tell oh wise one” 

Lying spread out on Matt’s cot, Kelly is internally relishing in Matt's frank observation and because he’s him, he decides to see what other responses he can drag out of the man. So, Kelly blatantly rolls his hips, moaning as he shifts around on the cot pretending like he’s getting more comfortable. He's watching Matt from under his eyelashes and he's not disappointed. He can see the small quick intake of breath, how Matt's eyes widen and how he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes drag over him. 

Kelly lets a quiet groan out as Matt blinks slowly and how it takes a beat or two before he seems to come back to himself before he yanks his gaze back up where he catches Kelly watching him with a smug grin, letting Matt know he’s been caught.

He knows his grin is frankly outrageous, but he just can’t help himself because he’s having way too much fun with Matt. But he stores those thoughts for the moment so he can go back to the matter at hand. “Well now….. it took some time, and I will admit that I’m still pretty stumped on the how, but I’m pretty confident of who” he says, quirking an eyebrow as he holds eye contact with Matt.

Matt surprisingly doesn’t break Kelly’s gaze as he hums noncommittedly, drawing it out before responding “those are some pretty big words Severide” he says, smirking as he leans further back on his chair as he kicks his feet up onto the desk all while exuding a picture of innocence “but can you actually back them up”.

But Kelly’s not fooled, he knows Matt’s tells all too well, and there it is. That soft eye crinkle of his that’s a dead giveaway when Matt’s being a little shit and damn it, if Kelly’s not going to have fun with this. 

Instead of answering straight away, Severide rolls off the cot and up onto his feet. Sauntering over to where Casey’s sitting, he leans down and grabs the arms of the chair to hover over Matt where he whispers in his ear “hummmm … always knew that still waters ran deep but damn, you certainly have me impressed” he says, his voice intentionally low and gravely.

Kelly smirks in triumph when he feels Matt’s tremor and his quick intake of breath so he slowly pulls back but doesn’t go far. Still hovering over Matt, he lingers, waiting and watching as Matt licks his lips, eyes darting down to glance at Kelly’s lips before shooting back up.

Want hits Kelly like a truck when he sees just how strong Matt’s reaction is to him being this close so he leans back in and with a feather light touch, runs a fingertip across Matt’s jaw before tracing slowly down his throat “but, because I’m such a giving man, you can trust that your secret is safe with me” Kelly says, his eyes never leaving Matt’s face “although, I’m sure you realize that keeping your secret does come with a price” Kelly says as he leisurely drags his finger over Matt’s exposed collar bone

“Does it now” Matt whispers, staring at Kelly with rapt attention. “So, what will my cost be?” he asks, apparently happy to play along with the game. 

And Kelly’s captivated by what he is seeing. Matt’s skin has flushed to a deep pink, his breath is coming out in low pants and his irises are blown wide. But Kelly knows he’s gotta take is slow because this thing, it’s much too new and far too fragile a thing and as much as he wants to push the envelope to see just how far he could go he wants to do right by Matt.

So, taking a deep breath he starts to pull away but before he gets very far he leans in close to Matt’s ear “I’ll need sufficient time to ponder my spoils” he says and because he can’t resist he drags his finger across the hollow of Matt’s throat watching in delight as Matt’s eyes dilate even further from the movement “but please, don’t let that stop you from your fun…. it’s really quiet amusing and I have to admit, I've become quite fond of that song” Kelly breaths out.

Straightening, Kelly pulls away and walks over to the door where he cracks it open, but pauses to turn back to look at Matt. Kelly manages to catch himself from groaning out loud at the image, Matt hasn’t moved from where he left him, his expression screams of lust and need and Kelly’s taken aback by the intensity that’s radiating off of Matt, and to be the absolute focus of it? It feels so absolutely incredible that Kelly has to swallow back a groan.

He watches as Matt’s eyes flick down to his mouth then back up to his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips and Kelly knows he needs to leave now or he’s going to walk back over to Matt, drag him out of that damn chair and bend him over his desk. Which, while that was exactly what his body was screaming for, is not only wildly inappropriate for work, but Matt deserved better than a quick screw. 

So, forcing himself to drag in several calming breaths Kelly settles for waggling his eyebrows salaciously at Matt before stepping out the door and closing it quietly behind him. Leaning back against the door he mutters “holy shit”. He's trying to think about anything and everything unsexy to try and reel in his arousal before he accidently runs into someone because as it stands, there is absolutely no way to hide how hard he is and that would be beyond embarrassing for all involved. 

He’s still leaning against the door when he sees Shay round the corner, stopping in her tracks when she sees him. She tilts her head in question and he immediately knows what’s going to happen. That he’s gotta nip whatever she’s about to say all too loudly in the butt so he pushes off the door and strides over to her, grabbing her by the arm and unceremoniously pulls her through the station and outside. 

Kelly pulls a protesting Shay through the common room, walking past the other crew members who are thankfully far too used to their antics to even bother batting an eye. Once outside Kelly let’s go giving Shay the opportunity to smack him repeatedly. “What the actual fuck Kelly” she grouses as he skips backwards from her trying to avoid her continued smacking.

“Jesus woman, would you stop already” he says as she takes another swing at him.

“When you tell me what the hell that all about then I’ll decide if you deserve more” Shay says, her hand balling into a fist, getting ready to swing at Kelly again.

At her expression Kelly takes a step back while putting his hands up in supplication “Look, couldn’t have this conversation inside and figured you were gonna bellow down the hall at me soo” he says before having to duck another flying hand.

“I do not bellow” Shay whisper yells but at Kelly’s raised eyebrows Shay grudgingly admits “well ok… I suppose I can be a bit loud sometimes but seriously, what gives?” she demands, planting her hands on her hips.

Ignoring her question, Kelly stares up at the sky for several moments as he tries to gather his thoughts but looks over at Shay when he hears her put upon sigh and he’s met with a single raised eyebrow “Well, it’s definitely Casey that’s pranking people” he starts, pausing at the look on her face.

“Okay…” she says drawing it out in question as she squints hard at him somehow knowing there was more too it. “what else? Did something happen because you’re looking a bit, oh I don’t know, shifty?” 

Now it’s his turn to squint at her “what? I do not……Really?” he stumbles out as he stares at her in confusion when she takes a threatening step towards him he dances away “ok okay… goddamn woman, yes something happened ….and now I’m not sure what to do…. Well, I know what I want to do I’m just not sure of the approach”

Flinging her hands in the air in frustration she practically yells out “Oh my Christ, you’re talking in circles, would you just spit it out already!” 

So, deciding it was in his best interest Kelly quickly goes through what happened in Matt’s office and when he’s finished he watches as Shay’s expression turns thoughtful.

“Well??” Kelly blurts out in frustration when Shay just stares silently at him. 

“I’m assuming that you don’t just want sex, right? Because this IS Matt we are talking about” She asks quietly.

He honestly can’t really be offended by her question because his history with relationships but he can’t help it “Matt isn’t a wham bam thing for me Shay… it’s Matt” Kelly spits out, frustration making him start to pace.

Apparently his reaction is the right one because she breaks out in a huge grin just before she grabs hold of him to stop his pacing. “Ok, okay…. hey relax, Kelly that’s what I thought but had to check” at Kelly’s huff she rolls her eyes but keeps going. “so, then a date, not Molly’s or take out. It’s gotta be something, I don’t know…Something that screams Matt, something where you guys can have fun”

Kelly’s quiet as he thinks over what Shay’s said and comes up blank “Yeah, that’s not really overly helpful” he sighs out as he scrubs a weary hand over his face.

“Look, you two have known each other for what, almost 2 decades? You two are best friends” at Kelly’s pointed look Shay rolls her eyes before continuing “soooo, use that material. Do something that’s him, not something typical. Going out to dinner is all well and good but it’s just so blah” 

Kelly ponders Shay’s words silently for several moments before just shrugging “Matt’s a pretty simple guy, doesn’t like being the center of attention” he says before falling silent in thought. 

Shay crosses her arm and glares at him “Well…I don’t know him as well as you” she sputters out before falling silent again. “Now you have me over thinking this…. what about hockey, you both love hockey, find out when a game’s coming up, I’m sure that’s something you both would love, right?” Shay says

Kelly ‘s face lights up with a smile “That’s a simple and really good idea Shay” he says as he reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug and plants several loud messy kisses on her head.

“Stop it you brute” she says giggling loudly as she wrestles herself away "I'm always right and you best remember that" Shay throws over her shoulder as she walks away and Kelly realizes that he has to agree with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly’s grateful that it’s a peaceful day call wise because he spends a good part of it shift hiding out in his office researching but he’s finally got tickets for a Blackhawks game that happens to fall on their next day off. So, he shoots off a text to Matt.

As the day drags on Matt finally gives up, smacking his pen down on his desk in frustration because for the last hour he’s been fighting a losing battle on doing the paperwork in front of him because his mind keeps going back to what happened in his office with Kelly.

He watches as Kelly slips out of his office and all he could do was stare at the closed door because Holy shit, that just happened. His phone buzzing with a text alert pulls back into the present. Flicking the screen open he sees that it’s from Kelly and he’s hit with a wave of butterflies and that has him groaning at himself for being silly as he opens the text to read it.

K-“So, I’ve decided on my spoils” 

Matt reads Kelly’s text and he’s not really sure how he should feel about it. It’s not like he’s worried because it’s hell, its Kelly after all. He supposes it’s because it feels exciting, the butterflies he’s feeling reminds him of being a teenager again and he has to laugh at that. Rolling his eyes at himself he taps out a what he hopes is a good response.

M-“You have, have you. Should I be concerned?”

When Kelly sends him the grinning devil emotive Matt’s grateful that he’s in his office because he laughs out loud at the ridiculousness of it. It also has him feeling more like it’s them, that it’s just Matt and Kelly. 

M-“You do realize that that doesn’t answer my question right?”

K- “Just be ready, 7 pm tomorrow. I’m driving”

M- “alright then, I’ll see you at 7”

Matt stares at the screen for several moments trying to decipher what’s going on in Severide’s head and realizing that it’s a lost cause, he sighs and puts his phone down. Grabbing his pen, he figures regardless of whatever Severide’s got up his sleeve he’s still gotta get this paperwork done so he puts off what tomorrow’s going to bring for later.

Matt spends part of his day off keeping himself busy by taking care of errands and laundry, before grabbing some lunch and settling in on the couch to watch some random TV. This is when he finally takes the time to think about tonight and what exactly Severide has up his sleeve.

He’s managed to shower and is in the process of getting dressed so he lets his mind wander. He wonders idly about Kelly basically throwing down a challenge to him in his office when he figured out that he was the prankster, though he’s pretty happy that Kelly doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to out him to the house. 

But that only leads to more questions. Like, they’ve always been close ever since the academy, where ever Matt was you’d find Kelly but what happened in his office was not something that he would have even expected. Brushes of hands, standing too close, these things had always been the norm, the hum of attraction was always there for him but he always shoved it down because he was afraid of losing Kelly if it wasn’t reciprocated. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when his phone bings with a text alert so he snatches a sweater out of the closet and drags it over his head before grabbing his phone. Swiping it open, he sees that it’s from Kelly letting him know he was out front, so he shoves his phone into his jeans pocket as he thumps down the stairs stopping long enough to grab his jacket and keys before locking up and heading out. 

Climbing into the warm car he looks over at Kelly, and sees he’s grinning which is easily Matt’s favorite look on the man “so, you gonna let me in on where we are going?”

Kelly shakes his head, his grin only widening as he looks over at Matt, his gaze lingering for a few moments “nope, going to make you wait and see” he says laughing as he ignores Matt’s fake grumbling before looking back at the road.

Matt’s practically bouncing from excitement as they leave the game. He can’t believe that Kelly managed to not only get them tickets on such short notice but good seats as well so all in all it’s one of the best nights out he’s had in a very long time. 

Add in all the touches, brushes of legs and hands throughout the game has Matt riding an arousal high. Each one keeping the fire burning and he knows that the tipping point is right around the corner. The look on Kelly’s face, full of cockiness because he knows exactly what he’s doing to Matt has him wanting to kiss the smirk right off his face. 

They are walking through the now deserted parking garage, waiting in their seats after the game ended has gotten them past the heavy flow of the crowd. Matt’s been carefully watching Kelly and as they get closer to the Camaro Matt notes that the section where the car sits is totally deserted, where the low-slung sports car sitting is blocked from view by a large truck so decision made, Matt slows and drops a pace behind Kelly. 

When Kelly notices Matt’s not next to him anymore he pauses, turning to look at him, his face showing a concerned expression. But Matt only smirks as he walks right up to Kelly and grabs the lapels of his leather jacket and uses his momentum to drive a startled Kelly backwards against the car. Matt doesn’t stop until he’s flush against him, their bodies touching from chest to hip and quickly swallows Kelly’s gasp of surprise when he press’s his mouth against his.

For a split-second Kelly hesitates but then he’s quickly on board and wastes no time in returning the kiss. Quickly shifting it to a plundering of lips when he reaches up to drag both hands through Matt’s hair and pulls him in even closer. A ragged groan escapes him when Matt opens to him when he runs his tongue across his lips, the kiss turning hot and wet as he swallows Matt’s moans when he slowly grinds their hips together.

Sounds of the elevator opening and voices spills out into the garage has them pulling apart, but they don’t go far as Matt keeps Kelly boxed in against the Camaro. They are leaning into each other’s space, sharing breaths as they listen to the voices finally move away from them. 

Kelly stares back at Matt because he can’t help being shocked with Matt taking the lead like he just did. Matt’s the cool, calm and collected one. The never rash kind of guy so this side of him? Being demanding and taking what he wanted from Kelly? Yeah, that’s a major turn on and by the looks of it, it’s pretty much had the same effect on Matt. 

He’s just as much of a mess as Kelly and that makes him kind of proud that he could get that kind of reaction from the normally buttoned-up Matt. His satisfaction must reflect on his face because when Matt sees his expression he squints suspiciously at him.

“What’s that look for” Matt asks and that only makes Kelly smile turn lecherous, Matt gasping as Kelly’s hands glide down his chest to grasp his hips. He yanks Matt back in so they are pressed firmly together, chest to chest and hip to hip and then he rolls his hips up against Matt’s in a harsh dirty grind. 

Matt leans back in, running his hands into Kelly’s hair as he presses their foreheads together. Kelly pulls away far enough to nip at Matt’s ear “Fucking hell Matt, if we don’t leave now I’m seriously thinking of dragging you into the car just so I can get my mouth on you” he says and he can feel Matt’s moan before he pulls back to look at him. 

Seeing Matts salacious grin at Kelly’s words has him getting even harder but then suddenly Matts pushing in even closer, shoving a thigh between Kelly’s legs. Matt rocks upwards against Kelly’s erection making him moan as he leans into him even harder and Kelly’s ability to process thoughts stutters to a halt.

Matt's nipping along Kelly’s jaw when he whispers “I’d much rather get you somewhere that’s more conducive to you fucking me into a mattress…or a wall, or even over the couch, I’m not really picky at this point” Hearing those words come out of Matt's mouth, mixed with that rumbly voice pulls a ragged groan from Kelly and he has to tuck his face into Matts neck and take several deep breaths.

“Jesus Christ Matt, that mouth of yours” he groans out, the vibration of his words making Matt whimper.

“Hmmm…. yeah well, just to let you know, words are not the only thing my mouth is really good with”

Kelly doesn’t even bother responding to Matt, he just shoves him away, grabbing him by his jacket to steady him when he stumbles. Then he’s yanking the car open the car door, practically tossing a laughing Matt inside before hurrying around and hopping in himself.

The drive back to Matt’s apartment feels like it’s taking forever and it seems that Matt feels the same when he slides his hand over and grips Kelly’s thigh. And apparently Matt decides that teasing him is the best course of actions because he takes every opportunity to torture him when his hand slides inside his leg to trace the seam of Kelly’s jeans. 

Matt runs them up and down, getting closer to Kelly’s groin with each sweep, causing Kelly’s hips twitch at the touch “Matt” he growls his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he tries valiantly to keep his cool because if he doesn’t he’s going to find an empty lot and drag Matt across the seat “you are so playing with fire” Kelly manages to growl roughly.

Matt outright laughs at Kelly’s words even as he drags his fingers higher where they tease over the prominent bulge in Kelly’s jeans and because he’s a horrible tease, he tightens his grip causing Kelly’s hips to jerk in response “fucking hell Matt, keep that up and see what happens” and Matt only hums in response, his hand wandering back play along the seam.

“Mmm….” Matt hums as he settles his hand on Kelly’s upper thigh, squeezing his fingers “Maybe I like the idea of finding out what exactly the consequences are” he says, smirking when Kelly outright growls at him as he quickly takes in their surroundings. 

Seeing something that will work, Kelly quickly pulls the car over into the deserted parking lot and throws the car into park. Before Matt can react, he reaches over and grabs him by the collar and drags him over the seat, narrowly missing the gearshift. Matt’s hands fly up managing to just catch himself on the headrest and window leaving him hovering over Kelly.

Kelly stares up at Matt, how he’s hovering over him and damn, he thinks, that’s super-hot as he slides his hands up to cup Matt’s jaw and pulls him into a deep kiss, licking into Matts mouth when he gasps, kissing him deep and dirty as his hands slide into his hair, gripping it so he can tug him even closer.

Matts groan in response is delicious, and it pushes him to free one of his hands from Matts hair and drags it slowly down his chest, pausing to flick a nipple, smirking at the needy whine that it drags from Matt. Trailing his hands down, Kelly pauses at Matt’s belt buckle, teasing his fingers under it to glide over the skin he finds behind it before sliding down to cup Matt’s erection through his jeans, squeezing before he pushes the heel of his hand against Matt’s cock, adding pressure on the downstroke. 

Kelly watches Matt as he moves above him. His eyes are closed and he’s pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he rolls his hips against Kelly’s hands. The feel of Matt, how he pushes into his hand, how he’s whimpering as he rolls his hips harder against Kelly’s hand, groaning unhappily when Kelly pulls away. 

Kelly trails his hands to Matt’s hips, mouthing at the bolt of Matt’s jaw before nipping his way to his down to his throat “Fuck, we need to get home…now” Kelly grinds out even as he palms Matt’s cock again. The pressure making Matt moan loudly against Kelly’s throat as he nips it for good measure.

Kelly’s amazed how responsive Matt is so he regrets pulling away, but with one look at how disheveled Matt is he knows they need to get moving because if not he’s going to drag Matt back to him and the front seat of his Camaro is seriously not the place for two grown assed men to have sex. 

He watches as Matt settles back into his seat, the way he smirks at him as he runs his hands down his stomach before veering over his crotch, a quiet moan escaping him as he adjusts himself. Kelly thumps his head against the steering wheel several times while groaning raggedly at Matt’s teasing before he reaches out and drags Matt back over for a dirty kiss before pushing him back into the seat and puts the car in gear and drives away. Matt’s laughter clear and light as it fills the car. 

They manage to keep their hands to themselves until they get to Matt’s door, Kelly trailing behind him as he opens it and moves inside. Following him in, Kelly kicks the door closed behind them as he grabs Matt, pushing right into his space as he spins him around and shoves him up against the door. 

Kelly shoves his hands into Matt’s hair, gripping the short ends tight and tugs Matt head back, positioning him so he can nip along his jaw. He uses the grip on Matt’s hair to tilt his head where he wants him, exposing his throat as Matt moans loudly from the sensations.

The sounds that Matt’s making is going straight to Kelly’s cock, dragging a growl from him. He shifts their stance and shoves his thigh between Matts, rocking upward and pins Matt even harder against the door. The motion pulls a whimper from the back of Matt’s throat as he drags Kelly closer, deepening the kiss as his hands slide under Kelly’s jacket sliding down his back to grab his ass as he rocks into him, working for friction.

Matt thumps his head aback against the wall as Kelly starts mouthing along his collarbone, his stubble dragging against the sensitive skin leaving a trail of vibrant colored bruised behind. Matt reaches up and grips Kelly’s hair, tugging hard enough to pull him away from his neck so they can make eye contact panting where he grates out “bed now”

Kelly takes in Matts lust blown eyes and grins widely before nodding quickly “yes, now is good” he mutters. Only moving away from Matt long enough to tug him off the wall so he can push him towards the bedroom before they are coming back together again, touching and sharing wet open-mouthed kisses.

They only break apart long enough to pull at each other’s clothes, toeing off shoes and tugging at belt buckles as they move, occasionally stopping when one gets the upper hand and pushes the other against the wall as they share absolutely filthy kiss’s, grinding against each other before breaking away so they can finally make it into the bedroom.

Once there, Kelly manages to pull Matts shirt off only to shove Matt down on the bed, but Matt’s not one to give in easily. He uses his grip on Kelly’s belt loops to drag him down on top of him earning him a grunt that quickly turns to a moan when Matt spreads his legs letting Kelly settle between. 

Matt uses the change in positions to his advantage as he hooks a leg around Kelly’s hips, dragging him down so he can roll his hip up and Kelly swears he see’s sparks behind his eyes as their clothed erections drag across each other. 

The feel of Matt shifting restlessly below him has Kelly reaching up and grabbing both of Matt’s wrists pinning them down beside his head as he drops down to his forearms so he can ravage Matt’s mouth with hard possessive kisses. 

Needing to feel Matts skin, Kelly pulls away and rocks up so he’s kneeling between Matt’s legs as he stares down at him, drinking in how he’s spread out beneath him and the site makes him catch his breath. Matt’s a panting mess, the trail of small bruises scattered over his neck and collarbones that Kelly’s left behind show bright against his pale skin and Kelly feels a wave of happiness flow over him at the temporary claim.

Matt’s staring hungrily up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust so Kelly slowly reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt, dragging it slowly up over his head and tosses it aside. 

He watches as Matt follows the movement with rapt attention, eyes tracing over the exposed skin and Kelly can’t help but preen when Matt lowly whispers “fuck” just before levering himself upright to grab hold of him, yanking him back down, the movement forcing a ragged moan from Kelly when they make skin on skin contact.

Kelly teases his tongue along Matt’s mouth, dipping in and tasting him, claiming him, both moaning into the kiss as Kelly drags his hand down Matt’s chest. He stops long enough to tease a nipple and Matt whimpers loudly, pushing into the touch and sucks Kelly’s lower lip in before nipping it, dragging a needy whine from Kelly. 

Kelly breaks away and stares down at a widely flushed Matt “supplies?” Kelly asks, watching as Matt blankly blinks up at him several times before seemingly clearing his thoughts “Nightstand” he says

Kelly rolls away, reaching for the drawer and fumbles around for several moments before managing to put his hand on a bottle of lube and some condoms “Jesus, finally” he mutters, dropping them on the bed next to Matt before settling back in between Matt’s thighs. 

Propping himself on his forearms, Kelly studies Matt’s face “you sure about this?” He asks because this is Matt and he needs to know they are on the same page; he can’t mess this up.

Matt only grins up at him, hands reaching up to trace Kelly’s cheekbones “I have never been surer of anything in my life Kelly” he says, punctuating his words with a chaste kiss to Kelly’s mouth that quickly turns into a groan when Kelly runs a finger teasingly along the base of his cock and then under his balls. 

Grinning wickedly at the sounds Matt’s making, Kelly delves further down, running a finger around his entrance, teasing pressure with his finger several times before pressing in to the first knuckle to slowly start working him open. Gradually Kelly moves from one finger, to two, until finally he’s got three fingers knuckle deep. The scissoring motion dragging a punched-out groan from Matt when Kelly brushes his fingers against his prostate. He knows he’s hit the spot when Matt arches off the bed, reaching back to grip the headboard as his mouth falls open in a silent moan. 

Matt’s using his grip on the headboard to push against Kelly’s fingers so he slides an arm across Matt’s hips holding him down and when Matt growls at him he twists his fingers, finding the spot again but this time he presses against it, holding constant pressure on it and watches in fascination as Matt thrashes wildly on the bed a litany of unintelligible words spilling from Matt.

Matts moans are ragged as he’s thrusting back into Kelly’s fingers “Jesus fuck Kels, I’m not gonna break.. just get in me already.” 

Kelly pulls fingers out, leaning up and over him, kissing him messily before pulling away along with a disappointed growl from Matt when he loses contact. Matt’s staring at Kelly’s hands, eyes locked on him as he rocks up onto his haunches leisurely stroking himself before rolling on the condom, drawing it out, his grin turning wolfish at Matt’s needy whine. 

He’s slicking himself up when Matt suddenly reaches up and pulls him down by the scruff of his neck “Get In Me Now or I swear to God I will take care of this myself” Matt snarls out, breathing the words into Kelly’s skin as he nips his neck sharply. Kelly groans harshly because that image that he’s slammed with, of Matt working his cock slowly, teasing himself as he puts on a show for Kelly has him almost coming on the spot. 

He’s got to take several steading breaths because of Matt’s words and he knows that Matt. the little shit that he is, did it purposely because of the way he’s grinning up at him. Kelly lowers himself back between Matt’s thighs, partially covering him. Propping himself on one forearm as he lines himself up, he can’t help teasing Matt as he slides the tip of his cock along Matt’s entrance because two can play at that game.

Kelly smirks when he hears Matt’s gasp when he’s pushes slowly in, both groaning at the sensations. Kelly feels like he’s downing in Matt’s tight heat as he gently rocks in and out, thrusts slow as Matt gradually opens to let him in. Several controlled thrusts later have Kelly’s hips flush against Matt’s and struggling for control. The urge to just start moving, to push them both over the edge is almost overwhelming but he knows he can’t, not yet. 

He needs Matt there with him so he gives Matt several moments to get accustomed to him before slowly rocking his hips Kelly slowly pulls back before thrusting forward, both groaning loudly at the sensations. Matt’s curled up against him, his hands gripping his shoulders planting his feet on the bed for leverage as he rocks up against Kelly, meeting his thrusts.

Kelly knows he’s found Matt’s prostate when he suddenly arches his back, his panting cry of pleasure drawing a gasp from Kelly as he clamps down around him. Kelly can’t help but whimper, loving how tight Matt is and how amazing he feels underneath him, thrusting against him as he chases his own release.

Kelly stares down at Matt who’s all spread out under him, wanton and disheveled and just for him. “Christ Matt, you feel so good” he whispers, his voice wrecked as his thrusts pick up speed and intensity. Matt hooks his legs around Kelly’s hips, using them to pull against Kelly’s ass dragging him even deeper. Kelly plants his hands down on either side of Matt’s head as he shifts his thrusts, nailing his prostate. “I’m so fucking good, Jesus” he groans out as Matt tightens his grip on his shoulders and holds on tightly as Kelly continues pounding into him.

“Oh Christ…Right there Kelly” Matt stammers out, using his grip to pull Kelly in closer so he can nip at his neck, the sting pulls a ragged gasp from Kelly. “…please, just don’t stop” 

Kelly buries his face in Matt’s neck and is panting into his skin “Not stopping” Kelly says and he can feel that he’s almost on the edge, so he picks up the intensity of his thrusts but he doesn’t want to go over the edge without Matt with him. So he pulls away just enough to make space and reaches down to take Matt in hand and he immediately thrusts into his grasp. So he tightens his grip, his strokes harsh as they match his thrusts. “Fuck Matt, I’m so close. Please tell me your close”

Matt’s whimpering as he arches up, twisting under the force of Kelly’s thrusts “Yes….soo close. just please” he begs, dragging nails down Kelly’s back he grinds up against him. “C’mon, Matt, come for me,” Kelly growls his ear, and a couple hard, grinding slams into Matt is all it takes and he’s coming all over himself and Kelly’s chest. The feel of Matt clamping down on him, his walls spasming as he grinds against him while works through his orgasm throws Kelly over the edge and he’s coming. 

Burying his face in Matts shoulder he swears that he whites out from the force of it before collapses on top of Matt and tries to catch his breath because holy shit that was life altering. If all his brain cells were working he’d laugh at that notion because really how cliché, but damn. 

When Matt grunts softly under him Kelly pushes up onto his arms and peers down at him, grinning at the absolutely fucked out expression on Matt’s face. His gaze skims down along Matt’s neck and upper chest, the trail of hickeys he’s left are rather impressive and he can’t help the wave of possessiveness that settles in his belly. 

And with a smirk that he’s probably glad that Matt miss’s, he manhandles them onto their sides, tugging Matt so he’s sprawled across his chest and gives Matt a lopsided grin when he slowly blinks his eyes open, his face awash with contentment. Tugging the blankets up and over them, Matt groans softly as he drapes his arm over Kelly’s waist before snuggling tighter into his chest.

“Well, damn” Matt sighs out, smiling as he lets his eyes drift closed and Kelly has to agree with the sentiment. Letting the tiredness wash over him, Kelly glides his fingers up and down along Matt’s spine, smiling when he shivers slightly from it. Leaning down, Kelly press’s a kiss into Matt’s hair before shuffling them down further under the blankets and lets sleep take him under.

Kelly slowly wakes up and he’s surrounded by warmth. Looking around he see’s that Matt’s still curled up against him, his leg draped over his thighs and he thinks it’s the best site he’s woken up to in probably forever. 

He really doesn’t want to move but his bladder is refusing to let him be, so as careful as he can, he manages to mostly slide out from under Matt, pausing when he grunts and tries to pull him back. When he’s sure that Matt’s not going to wake, he disentangles himself and pads quietly to the bathroom.

Wandering back into the room he grins when he see’s that Matt’s somehow managed to steal his pillow and is now curled around it. Laughing softly at him, Kelly scrounges around the floor, finally finding both his and Matt’s phones and plugs them in to charge before lifting the blanket and sliding back in. Tugging on his pillow, Matt finally lets go as his eyes slowly crack open.

“wha…” he mumbles, craning his head around in confusion.

“Nothing Matt, go back to sleep” Kelly murmurs, kissing Matt’s temple “it’s late so sleep” Matt’s only response is a muffled grunt before burrowing back into Kelly and it’s not long until they are both drifting back to sleep.

Its morning when Kelly wakes again. He’s spooned behind Matt, thigh pressed between a sleeping Matt’s legs. Leaning in, he presses a kiss to the back of Matt’s neck, drawing a shudder from him so he does it again. This time Matt wakes, stretching and yawning widely before he nestles back in, pulling Kelly’s arm back around his chest.

Kelly hears him mumble something but he can’t be sure “what was that babe?”

Matt rolls his head off the pillow just enough, still mumbling but just loud so Kelly can hear him “Coffee??” 

Kelly can’t help snickering “well, considering its your place…I would say yes?” he says, leaning down so he can place soft kiss’s along Matt’s hair line, drawing an easy moan from him.

“Well then, have at it” Matt laughs out, running his fingers along Kelly’s hipbone drawing a gasp from Kelly as Matt exploits his ticklish spot. 

“Asshole” Kelly splutters out, shoving Matt away from him as he rolls out of bed, grabbing the first pair of boxers he finds and pulls them on. “Fine, I see how I rate” He grips, leaving a laughing Matt alone in the bed. 

Kelly’s smiling as he makes his way into Matt’s kitchen, looking around until he spots the coffee maker on the counter and quickly pulls the needed items together, setting it to run before making his way back to the bedroom.

Kelly wanders back into the bedroom and finds that while Matt’s in bed, he’s clearly made a trip to the bathroom when he pulls the blanket back Kelly slides in and is met by a minty fresh kiss. 

“Coffee??” he asks again as he looks at Kelly with what he’d describe as puppy dog eyes

Shaking his head ruefully at Matt’s singlemindedness “I’m feeling the love right now Matthew” he says, laughing and ducking away when Matt slaps at him. “Yes dear, coffee’s on”

Kelly catches Matts hands and uses his grip to tug Matt back up against him. Tucking him close, Matt drapes himself over Kelly, his head on his chest and a leg slung over Kelly’s. They lay like that for a bit when Kelly’s curiosity gets the better of him.

“You know I’m dying of curiosity here” he mumbles into Matt’s hair.

Matt doesn’t lift his head at the question, just mumbles “Hummm?”

“I mean, how the hell did you do it? That’s what I want to know because, damn that took some serious skills” Kelly said, before rolling Matt onto his back. Sliding a leg between Matt’s, he props his head on Matt’s chest so he can see his face, quickly deciding that Matt’s Cheshire cat grin was a sight to behold “oh, it was… definitely a long run prank for sure” Matt said his grin getting wider as he watches Kelly.

“It was always from a different source, coming in different ways so come on man…. Share!” Kelly whines as he runs his fingers down Matt’s ribs tickling him in retaliation but Matt only shakes his head, giggling as he tries to roll away from Kelly’s fingers but he’s trapped under his weight “noooooo” he snickers “gotta let me keep some secrets”

Kelly’s smirking up at Matt enjoying how he’s all flushed with laughter “It really was quite the game trying to figure out who the prankster was and there you were, flying under the radar because who would suspect you of all people.”

From where Matt’s sprawled over him he can feel the instant that Matt tenses before trying to roll himself away from Kelly, but Kelly was having none of it. He catches Matt by his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and hovers over him forcing him to meet his eyes. “Matt….” Kelly starts but Matt interrupts him.

“I know this started as teasing, pushing each other’s buttons….but is that all this is to you, just a game?” Matt asks. He’s staring at Kelly’s chest, like he’s unable to look directly at Kelly and Kelly’s stunned, horrified that Matt might think that he’s not all in and he realizing how badly he’s messed this up.

“What??..no, fuck no… Matt…. I’ve cared about you since forever, since the academy, but this? Having you here with me, this is so much more than I could have dreamt of” Kelly says, watching carefully as Matt’s face goes through several different emotions before settling on cautious happiness. 

Taking a deep breath, he continues “I saw an opening, and I took it… was a way of getting close to you … I guess it was a way of hedging my bets to see if you were interested without going all in…..Self-preservation I suppose” and now Kelly has to look away, worried what Matt’s going to think.

He startles when feels Matt’s hand on his jaw, gently turning his face so he meets his eyes “OK” Matt says, and Kelly’s stymied by Matt’s answer.

Kelly blinks silently at him for several seconds, trying to read Matt’s expression “Ok?...that’s it?” and when Matt only shrugs “yeah, I’m ok with that” Kelly’s confused because it’s never been that easy for him before “wait…really??” Kelly asks because can it really be that simple?

Matt nods, smiling as he leans up, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Kelly’s mouth “yeah, really” which draws and answering smile from Kelly but while Matt has his answer Kelly still needs to be sure they are on the same page.

“What about you, what is this to you Matt?” he asks, the weight that’s settled on his chest when he realized he’d screwed up lifts when Matt simply smiles at him. Reaching a hand up, Matt slowly traces along his jawline “This? You? It’s everything that I’ve wanted for years now Kels, I just never thought it was something that would actually happen” he states quietly. 

Matt shifts, tracing his fingers across Kelly’s chest seemly steeling his courage, and Kelly knows him well enough that he needs a moment to gather himself so he waits, patiently watching the motion of Matt’s fingers. Moments pass when Matt finally looks up, meeting Kelly’s eyes “I mean I hoped, I just never thought that you would want something permanent…with me. You’ve never been one to stay long in a relationship”

Kelly sighs because Matt’s not wrong, but he’s just never really felt about someone like he does about Matt. He’s not sure he has the right words to make Matt understand how invested he really is in their relationship “look, we both know I don’t have the best track record, and honestly neither of us do, but Matt, I swear I’m in this with my heart. It’s always been you; it will always be you so I really want to do this, all in. What do you say?”

Matt hasn’t looked away the whole time that Kelly’s been speaking but his expression has gotten lighter and happier and by the time he’s done Matt leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “if your serious, about this, us? Then yeah, I want this, Kels, and I’m all in…. though, after coffee” Matt giggles out just before he drags Kelly back over him, moaning when Kelly settles back between his thighs. 

Thrusting up at him, Matt smirks when Kelly’s breath catches. “later though, I’d rather something else in me right now”.

Kelly’s not ashamed of how loudly he moans as he thrusts down against Matt because for the first time in a long time he has everything he’s wanted. Though, he doubts that he will ever get a straight answer from Matt about how he managed to Rick-Roll just about all of 51 and he’s pretty OK with that.


End file.
